


Clubbing

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: The smuttiest smut by Admin R. Beware shes working even harder on her next one. - Admin R





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> The smuttiest smut by Admin R. Beware shes working even harder on her next one. - Admin R

“Ok Hongbin! You lost!!!” Hakyeon practically sang the statement. Hongbin grimaced in displeasure. “You! Have to go up to a girl, any girl in this park, and ask her to dinner with us.” Hongbin turned away from Hakyeon and the group who looked on eagerly. He spied someone lying on the fountain reading. A small smirk formed on his lips and he nodded his assent to the group. He approached the fountain confidently.

You had been reading all day on the fountain in the hot summer sun, enjoying your weekend off. Your stomach pressed against the cool stone in your crop top and your jean shorts brushed your thighs as you kicked your legs gently in tune to the music on your iPod. The vendor in the park had brought you water after a few hours and you sipped it, placing it on the ground without looking. Your hair brushed your neck and you swatted it like a fly, you turned the page as a dark shadow fell across you. You looked up, alarmed at first, but your face broke into a friendly grin, “Hongbin!” you exclaimed, “How are you?” Your recent classmate returned your grin and sat as you set yourself to an upright condition and crossed your legs. You pulled your earbuds out and dropped them into your bag. “Hey!” he said happily, “Can I bother you for a moment?” You smiled harder, “Anytime! Remember? You saved my butt during that presentation right before finals!” He laughed, “I lost a bet with the guys and I need to invite someone to lunch, would you come?” You nodded happily, it was about time to get out of the sun anyway, and Hongbin’s good nature was infectious.

He waved over towards a building and his band mates came out of hiding. You laughed and blushed as they all hurried over. “Guys, I’d like you to meet one of my recent classmates, ______, she’s agreed to go to dinner with us”. You smiled and gave an awkward wave. He introduced them one by one, even though he knew you were a fan of their music from before you were classmates. Hakyeon stared at you intently and you looked away shyly, turning to Hongbin to ask, ‘Where are we going?” Hakyeon cut in just as Hongbin was about to speak, “We’re getting Japanese food”. You looked startled at the others and they all nodded agreement. You smiled at Hakyeon and leaned down to grab your water, tossing it in your bag. You stood and went to grab it, but Hongbin picked it up. He smiled at you and you grabbed your book, marking it with a loose slip of paper from the back. He opened the bag for you to put it in and led the way out of the main area of the park.

Hakyeon and the others had been pestering you non-stop about how you knew Hongbin and why they had never met you before. Hakyeon was especially keen on what you had been reading. “It was just a textbook!” you said exasperated. He had not stopped asking you questions for five minutes straight. You looked to Hongbin for help, but he just shrugged and smiled. “I’m going into grad school for counseling”. Hakyeon seemed pleased with your answer and went to say something else, but you were saved by Ken who slung his arm over your shoulders and began to pester you with Hyuk about Hongbin as a student as Leo walked in front of the group with a walk that said he wanted food. “So how often did he goof off in class?” Ken asked nosily. You blushed and looked down, “Well, uh, Hongbin is a fantastic student. I’m the one that could never pay attention.” Ken looked shocked and Hyuk followed with, “But you were just studying and classes haven’t even started” You smiled guiltily. “I fell asleep a lot in class”. Hakyeon and Hongbin had sidled in closer to your trio as the conversation had continued. Hongbin stepped in to your defense when Hakyeon began to scold you, “She works two jobs plus class.” You looked down again and removed Ken’s arm from your shoulder. Working two jobs was no reason to slack in your studies. You walked a little ahead of them to be in step with taekwoon, who looked over with the ghost of a smile. He actually did smile when the restaurant was in sight.

The guys ordered nearly everything on the menu and you gaped at the amount of food covering the table. There was no need for formal table manners as everyone dug in. The food was amazing and everyone had a smile on his or her face as they chewed happily. You reached for the last of the beef with your chopsticks, only to hit against Taekwoon’s as they sought the same piece. You both looked up in surprise and a look of determination came over both of you as you gently battled for the last piece. Hakyeon turned in time to see your battle and just as Taekwoon was about to win, he neck chopped him, “Ladies first!” he insisted as you hastily grabbed the food and shoved it in your mouth. You smiled wide at Hakyeon with your mouth still full while Taekwoon glared at him. Hongbin looked over at the exchange and shook his head, reaching over you for some more rice. You gently took his bowl and filled it, so he didn’t have to stretch. The food was nearly gone and that last bite had been more than enough. You held your stomach discreetly below the table in slight discomfort. The waiter came by to drop off the bill. Hakyeon took it and pulled out the wad of cash that they had been given to cover their meals. Before he even started counting you could tell that there was not even close to enough to cover it. Apparently he noticed this as well as his face dropped in horror. You reached discreetly into your bag and pulled out your tips from the past week. You gently kicked him under the table and raised your eyebrows. He looked at you stunned for a moment. You gestured to your hand under the table and his own warm hand slid over yours. A shocked expression graced his features as he felt the bills in your hand. He began to remove his hand, but you forced the bills into it, smiling forcefully. He took them hesitantly and discreetly added them to his own collection before counting out the total and putting it in the small black book for the waiter. He tried to slip you the remainder but you shook your head and nodded towards the waiter, indicating to leave a good tip. He smiled when he understood and you smiled back and blushed.

You all rose to leave, the rest of the band oblivious to the exchange that occurred. Hakyeon offered you a hand to lead you out and you took it shyly. It was getting dark as you went outside and you pulled a sweater from your bag to put around yourself as the night breeze lifted. You shrugged into it and took your bag from Hongbin. “It was great to meet all of you!” You said as you took a step away. Hakyeon stepped forward, “____, It’s dark, let me walk you home.” You gently refused, saying you would be fine, that you walk all the time. However, Hakyeon was having none of it, “I insist”. You hesitate for a moment, you wanted to accept, but it would be odd for such a stranger to know where you lived. Even if, said stranger was an idol. You took a small step towards him when Hongbin intervened. “I’ll walk her home”. He stated, with authority. You were confused at this sudden change of temperament, “No, I insist”. Hakyeon was just as forceful. You looked between the two of them confused. It was nice of Hakyeon to offer, but Hongbin was so adamant that he was going to walk you. “uhm” you said softly. Hongbin stepped to your side and half glared at Hakyeon, “I’ve got it”. Hakyeon took the message to back off and nodded. His displeased smile was evident though. “_____, we’re all going to the club later, you should join us”. You smiled at him and received a genuine smile back, “I’ll think about it” you said while Hongbin steered you away by the elbow. The entire walk home Hongbin gripped your elbow and lectured you on how men are tricky and that you should be careful because you are a pretty girl and he wants you to be safe. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. hongbin was a sweetheart, but he had no idea about your personal life when it came to men. He was a bit distant to be giving you this talk. You bid goodbye and waved at Hongbin from the entranceway to your apartment building.

Tired, you lugged your bag upstairs and let yourself into your tiny apartment. Your skin felt warm and slightly tingled from sun exposure. You shed your clothes and sprayed on some After Sun, flopping onto your bed for a short nap. It was dark when you awoke to the buzzing of your phone. It had ended up under your shoulder blade and you groaned, rolling over to free it. It took a moment to unlock it as your fingers had gone numb. It was a text from a strange number. “Hiya, ____! It’s Hakyeon :) , i got your number from Hongbin’s phone!” You rolled your eyes and got back in position to nap. Just as you were about to doze off again your phone went off again. “Hey! You should really come to the club with us! It’ll be no fun without you!” You nearly gagged at his enthusiasm. “I’m napping” was your short response. “Great! So you’re coming!” You threw your pillow across the room in frustration. Now, now you were awake. “Maybe.” You threw the phone on the bed and went to shower, checking to be sure the curtains were closed before wandering around naked. When you emerged, surrounded by steam there were several messages waiting. “Come on!” “You have to!” “Please?” “I’ll buy you a drink!” You let yourself fall back on the bed, your wet hair cold against your body. “Fine, I’ll go. What club and when?” Celebratory remarks came in quick succession along with the name of the club and “Now”. You stared at your open closet and tried to spot something to wear clubbing. You stared for a good few minutes before you saw the satin sheen glance off the light. You stood and dug into the far recess of your closet to find the dress you had purchased, but never worn. It was a simple black sheath with ruching all up the sides. You grabbed your favorite panties and slipped them on, tugging the dress over your body. You had bought it a few years ago and your chest had filled out considerably, straining against the material. You ran a comb through your hair as it dried naturally into waves. You grabbed your wallet and pulled out some cash and your id, sticking them in your top. You hid your key in the normal spot and did a quick inventory of your apartment and self so you didn’t miss anything. You grabbed the first pair of heels you saw, a strappy pair of silver ones, and went to leave. On the way out you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. “Crap!” You stared at your makeupless face and felt naked, you rushed to the bathroom and applied a thick line of eyeliner to even out your bare look and hurried out the door. It had already been 20 minutes since you agreed to go.

Hakyeon bounced in his seat as the others played roshambo for the next round. He’d already had two and you hadn’t arrived yet. He checked his phone discreetly and sighed. Hongbin didn’t know he’d pilfered your number and he had lectured Hakyeon senseless while they got ready about ____ being naive and impressionable. Hakyeon didn’t care. She was beautiful and kind. He felt he owed you something anyway after you covered lunch, but getting to go to the club with you was still a bonus for him. Hakyeon looked up as a cool breeze filtered into the club as the door opened. He rose and made his way to the door quickly.

You stepped in as the bouncer held the door open. The cool night air met with stale air conditioning and the warmth of human bodies. The club felt somewhat suffocating. The dance floor was full with writhing bodies. You looked around somewhat disoriented. A hand found your elbow and you twitched, whipping around to meet Hakyeon face to face. “Over here!” he half-yelled, half-jestered. He led you to the table where the guys all greeted you warmly. Hongbin looked happy to see you, but glared at Hakyeon again. “How’d you know where we were?” he questioned, You raised an eyebrow at him and Hakyeon, “Hakyeon messaged me”. Hongbin frowned and neck chopped Hakyeon. He ignored it and Hongbin waved over a server. Within a few moments there was a fresh round of drinks at the table. You took a sip of your drink to realize it was water. You gave Hongbin the hairy eyeball. He shrugged innocently and you downed the glass. “I’m not 12” you commented to him. He pretended to ignore you and when the next round arrived you had water again. Frustrated, you rose to get your own drink at the bar, but soon realized that you were stuck in the corner. You plopped back down and huffed, glaring at Hongbin, who looked all too pleased with himself. However, Hakyeon waved the server over again, winking at you. When you received this glass it was sweet and bitter, some sort of mixed drink. Hongbin did not even notice as it was clear. You smiled slyly at Hakyeon who smiled broadly.

A few more drinks in and your seat wasn’t sitting as steadily as it had been before. You giggled at Hakyeon’s joke and sloppily leaned in, touching his arm as you laughed. You pushed back a bit far and your back pressed against Wonsik’s warm body and he jumped in surprise. He moved away uncomfortably and you laughed harder. “Whoops!” you exclaimed. Hakyeon reached to take your hand and pull you away from the now blushing Wonsik. Someone’s phone went off. “Hey guys, its already midnight” Taekwoon spoke for the first time that night that you could tell. He rounded up Hongbin, Wonsik, and Jaehwan. Hyuk had stayed at the dorm. Hongbin gestured for you to follow, but you shook your head. “I came here to have fun, i’m going to dance” you smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll catch a cab home”. He looked worried but you just smiled and walked away.

You were on the floor alone, the guys had gone on their way. The beat was low and fast as you moved your body in snake-like motions. Your hips rolled smoothly as you moved with the beat. It was not long before you felt a hot, hard body behind your own. You paused long enough to register that it was Hakyeon thrusting along behind you. You sank into him and he supported your weight. The club was dark and hot, despite the air conditioning; you were both slick with sweat. His body moved expertly behind yours, matching your rhythm before taking over with his own. His entire body rolled against your own in a fluid motion. You could smell the alcohol lingering on both of your breaths as you breathed heavily. His arm wrapped around your waist to grasp the opposite hip as he pulled you tight to his body. You could feel his hips dig into your flesh as the music picked up. You couldn’t help but be aroused by the sensual movements and feel of the dance. You nearly squeezed your legs together in shock as you felt yourself loosen. He trailed his nose up your neck and blew gently along the way, you nearly moaned on the dance floor. Only his arm around your waist kept you standing. He tsked in your ear in both appreciation and reprimand. “Do you like this?” he asked slyly as he trailed his lips down your neck again. You actually did moan this time as his kissed became sloppier and wetter. He found the soft spot on your collarbone and sucked gently, nipping softly with his teeth. He had you undone and you hadn’t even finished one song. You lifted an arm to go around his neck as he continued his onslaught. His movements were still controlled. You head lolled back as he left a mark and you met his lips with your own. You kiss was deep and passionate, the taste of alcohol mingled between you. You’d wanted to do this since you’d first seen Hakyeon in the park, in his tight jeans. You ran your hand behind you to caress his shapely thigh in said jeans and appreciated the involuntary tightening you felt. He went to kiss you again, missing and hitting your chin, you giggled and pulled his head down to meet your own.

He pulled you closer again and gasped against your ear, “You never answered, do you like?” You could feel the beginning of his erection nudge against your ass as he moved. You nodded wordlessly and turned to press your front against him. Your chest rubbed against him, heightening your arousal and your could feel your nipples tighten into tight buds that pressed through the soft fabric of your dress. One of his hands found your ass while the other worked its way up to your breast. He murmured in appreciation as he realized there was nothing in his way. Your own hands worked around him to pull him tighter and you set to work on his neck, satisfied with the groan you felt resonate through his chest. His finger flicked against your tightened bud and you almost dropped to the ground. He held you up and you caressed his erection needily.

Flustered, he broke away, grabbing your hand tightly. “Not here”. You nodded in agreement. Need and alcohol had left you uneasy on your feet, but Hakyeon led you out of the club. He pulled you into a nearby alleyway and slammed you against the brick wall. He lifted you up easily to press against you through your thin panties, grinding as he left you gasping for air. A shout from the bouncer halted your progress as he dropped you down and you tugged him in the direction of your apartment. You struggled to get there, stumbling and stopping to caress each other. You pulled him into the lobby, passing a few of your neighbors with a bright blush on your face. Your key was where you left it and you both tumbled into the apartment. Hakyeon kicked the door closed behind you as he met you on the cool tile floor to continue what you had started. He yanked the top of your dress down to expose your breasts and found one with his mouth while caressing the other. He was nestled into you and his erection was growing harder. You moaned as his tongue flicked over your nipple and he traced around it with his tongue. You bucked your back and threw him off balance, you rolled to be on top and pulled his shirt up and off. His sculpted torso was begging to be explored. You let your long nails trace down as you pinned him with your hips. He bucked involuntarily as you traced the line above his jeans. A light trail of hair was visible from his navel. He pushed you off and met you on his knees to kiss you. Your bare chests pressed together as he grasped your waist desperately. You tutted and rose, beckoning him forward as you walked backwards to your room. Your dress slipped to sit only on your hips and you pushed it down with a small flourish was to reached the door. He stood and stared, eyes dark as you stood in only your small black panties. You swore you heard a low growl as he approached you in a predatory manner.

You hadn’t even notice him divest of his shoes, but his pants were suddenly undone and his boxers were straining to contain him. You licked your lips appreciatively and he advanced forwards until your thighs hit the bed. “Was that for me?” The seductive tone made you sit. You nodded and leaned forward to tug down his pants. He made short work of them and stood before you. He was so hard that his erection was weeping precum. You looked up at him devilishly with a smirk. You grabbed his base with your right hand as you licked the precum from him, he was salty. He let out a breath and grasped your hair. You took his tip into your mouth and sucked gently. His fingers tightened in your hair and he let out a grunt as your hand began to mimic your mouth’s movements. You almost gagged as he thrust forward unexpectedly, but you recovered to barely graze your teeth against him and flick your tongue against the slit at his tip. He bucked again, but this time you were ready, holding him still. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple as you looked up into his eyes. His own bore down at you with a hunger you couldn’t describe. You released him as he bent to push you further onto the bed, pushing himself against the thin membrane that was your panties. You’d forgotten they were still on, “Dear god”, you thought, “Just get rid of them”, but he was not going to let you have it easy. As he rubbed against you, you became slick with your own fluids, you could feel it soak into your panties. His tip barely pressed to the side of them, right where your thigh meet your leg and you almost climaxed right there and then. He stopped you by pinching your nipple. The slight pain mixed with pleasure shocking you out of orgasming. “Not yet” he murmured as his mouth traveled up your navel to the place between your breasts to leave a wet kiss. His hands grasped the sides of your panties and tugged. The thin fabric ripped on the sides and he pushed them away. “Hey!” you said slightly shocked, “Those were my favorite!” His hand palmed you and your protests stopped, “I’ll buy you more favorites”. “Ungh” was all you could respond as he moved his palm in a circular motion, massaging your clit. A long finger found its way into you and you thrust against it, you wanted more. He bit down lightly on your shoulder as he worked his magic, still circling his palm as you thrust against him. “God, you’re so wet” another finger found its way inside and he stretched you slightly, readying you for himself. Unexpectedly a third finger found its way and he curled them to hit you in just the right place. You panted as his lips worked feverishly on your body, “ah, Hakyeon!” you gasped, He smirked as you panted his name, removing his fingers. You mewled in protest at the loss, but he quickly pressed himself against your opening, still dripping with anticipation. You grabbed his hips and thrust yourself upon him unexpectedly and he dropped to his elbows above you, struggling with the sensation of being surrounded by your wet walls. You both paused, his girth filling you in a way that his fingers could not. He started to move and you writhed beneath him, allowing the onslaught of sensation. He braced one arm against the wall and moved deeper, hitting your cervix. It should have hurt, but instead it made the sensation of being full complete. With each bump you could feel your orgasm building again. He pulled out and you nearly screamed in frustration. He grabbed your hips and pulled you forward on the bed like you had been before, except this time he flipped you over. You were on yours knees and elbows when he reentered you at a this new angle. His tip rubbed directly over your sweet spot and his arm wrapped around your waist as he thrust vigorously. You grunted and gasped. His free hand traveled between you to massage your clit again. This time, you wouldn’t let him stop you told yourself, but he couldn’t stop either. He bumped your cervix one more time and you screamed his name. Your arms collapsed under you and you could feel his final, powerful thrusts as he released himself inside of you. He stood for a moment, dazed, before pulling out and collapsing next to you in a sweaty heap. The room smelled of man and sex. Your rolled over on your side to smile at him. He smiled back lazily.

You could feel the aftereffects of sex settling into your body. A trickle of sum ran down your leg and your bladder was about to burst. You sat up with effort and sashayed to the restroom, hoping Hakyeon would still be there when you returned. He was, and he smiled as you slid back into the bed naked. He nestled up behind you and reached over to shut off the light you had left on on the nightstand earlier. It was not long before you both drifted off.

The next morning you awoke before Hakyeon, you glanced to the side. He blinked sleepily at your shift in movement and snuggled closer. You laid back down to enjoy the moment when his phone began to ring from outside the bedroom door. He shot up to answer it. “Hey, Uhh… yea…. yea… uh huh… right…” He looked guilty as he looked at you and scratched the back of his neck. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on as he hung up the phone. You tilted your head in question and he shook his back, “Hongbin”. was his short response. You turned red. “He called to yell at you didn’t he?” He nodded. “Something about, how I better keep seeing you and marry you and that he’s going to kill me”. You sat up and sat crosslegged under the covers. Hakyeon eyed you appreciatively. You bit your lip and he groaned, you could see his pants growing tight already. “I’m late for practice”. He dropped beside you and grasped your breast as he kissed you. He traced the dark bruises he had left on your neck from last night before sighing and standing up. ‘I’ll call you tonight” he promised as he headed out, grabbing the rest of his clothes. The door clicked shut and you fell back into bed smiling and excited for the evening. You lazily grasped your phone and read the notifications, “2pm?!” You shot up, you were so late for work it wasn’t funny. You threw on the closest work clothes and ran out the door with your purse.


End file.
